New OC Stories
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: Some new OC story ideas of mine. Deadline for applications for first story is 8:00 tomorrow!
1. Application and Stories

_**Hey guys, so I have some ideas for a few new stories. And guess what I need? Original characters! I know that most of the ideas may have already been done, but I still want to try them. I will include descriptions of each story below, then put the application after that. I will probably choose the winners for the first story by Sunday (tomorrow.) You can still submit applications after I have chosen for the first story, just so you know. Anyway, here are the stories:**_

**Worldwide-** It's Big Time Rush's very first tour! They are going to be taking a tour bus and performing concerts around the world! But boy do they get a shock when they find the instrumentalists are all girl. Oh, and guess what else? They are traveling in the bus with them! Won't that be fun? _**(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan)**_

**My Hero or Death?(MHOD)**- Four mysterious new girls arrive at the Palmwoods Hotel, claiming to be actresses. Oh, they can act alright. Because they are really superheroes. Not that they would tell that to anyone. They need to keep their identities a secret. So what happens when they meet the members of Big Time Rush? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos. Please be creative with powers! Also, please give them a wacky eye color, like orange or something. Their hair in hero form will be the same as their eye color.)**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan)**_

**Fans or Friends? (FOF)- **During one of their concerts, Big Time Rush meets four girls their age who are actually moving to the Palmwoods, and they start to fall for them. But they have to decide: Are they just some more fans, or could they actually be good friends? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC's for all four guys)**_

_**Alrighty. Here are the applications. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!**_

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy:

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

_**I will post the winners for the first story, Worldwide, will be tomorrow, so the deadline is 8:00 Sunday evening for that story. You can still apply for other stories too.**_


	2. Update

_**Ok, so I think I've pretty much chosen the winners for "Worldwide," but you still have until 8:00 tomorrow night to send in applications. Also, I have added a story to my list. I might do that every so often if I get a new idea, so be aware of that. Anyway, keep sending in applications please!  
**_

**Worldwide-** It's Big Time Rush's very first tour! They are going to be taking a tour bus and performing concerts around the world! But boy do they get a shock when they find the instrumentalists are all girl. Oh, and guess what else? They are traveling in the bus with them! Won't that be fun? _**(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan)**_

**My Hero or Death?(MHOD)**- Four mysterious new girls arrive at the Palmwoods Hotel, claiming to be actresses. Oh, they can act alright. Because they are really superheroes. Not that they would tell that to anyone. They need to keep their identities a secret. So what happens when they meet the members of Big Time Rush? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos. Please be creative with powers! Also, please give them a wacky eye color, like orange or something. Their hair in hero form will be the same as their eye color.)**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan)**_

**Fans or Friends? (FOF)- **During one of their concerts, Big Time Rush meets four girls their age who are actually moving to the Palmwoods, and they start to fall for them. But they have to decide: Are they just some more fans, or could they actually be good friends? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC's for all four guys)**_

**Where Are We? (WAW_)_- **The boys are on a cruise for the summer, but the ship ends up sinking, leaving only eight survivors. Four of them happen to be Big Time Rush. The other four are some girls the boys befriended while on the cruise. **_(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan.)_**_**  
**_

_**Alrighty. Here is the application. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!**_

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy (or Katie):

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

_**I will post the winners for the first story, Worldwide, tomorrow, so the deadline is 8:00 Sunday evening for that story. You can still apply for other stories too. Here are the people I have eliminated, and the people who are still in the running. If you have been eliminated, you can may submit another application if you want to. Also, I edited the applications a bit.  
**_

_**(x)=out**_

_**(sp)=still pending**_

_**Narumi Uzamaki: **_AnnaBell Cate_** (x)**_

_**Evangeline Di Korea: **_Angelina Rose_** (sp)**_

_**abby1234: **_Abigail Katrina Hall_** (sp)**_

_**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **_Naomi Leot Goldberg_** (x)**_

_**theblackwriter: **_Kenzi Arianna Walters_** (sp)**_

_**karinablueeyes: **_Karina Claryn Hernandez_** (sp)**_

_**majorgLeek1397: **_Shawn Allison Rodriguez_** (x)**_

_**xXMissHailieJadeXx: **_Hailie Jade Sawyer_** (sp)**_

_**BellaRosa17: **_Symphony Memory Jordan_** (sp)**_

_**WWELover100: **_Peyton Neilson_** (x)**_

_**Logan Henderson Is Mine: **_Sophia Rikki Boniecki_** (sp)**_

_**The Crazy Girl Next Door: **_Jenny Esteves Lopez_** (sp)**_

_**Wyldchild: **_Riley_** (x)**_

_**MCR-luver4all-eternity: **_Charlotte Declan Arderwell_** (sp)**_

_**iBeNinja: **_Jayden Braelyn Cruz_** (sp)**_

_**Purplesycho99: **_Sabrina Anna Zahir_** (sp)  
**_


	3. Winners for Worldwide

_**Ok, since no one else has really submitted any more applications, I will tell you the winners of the OC contest for Worldwide. They will be posted below.  
**_

**My Hero or Death?(MHOD)**- Four mysterious new girls arrive at the Palmwoods Hotel, claiming to be actresses. Oh, they can act alright. Because they are really superheroes. Not that they would tell that to anyone. They need to keep their identities a secret. So what happens when they meet the members of Big Time Rush? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos. Please be creative with powers! Also, please give them a wacky eye color, like orange or something. Their hair in hero form will be the same as their eye color.)**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan)**_

**Fans or Friends? (FOF)- **During one of their concerts, Big Time Rush meets four girls their age who are actually moving to the Palmwoods, and they start to fall for them. But they have to decide: Are they just some more fans, or could they actually be good friends? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC's for all four guys)**_

**Where Are We? (WAW_)_- **The boys are on a cruise for the summer, but the ship ends up sinking, leaving only eight survivors. Four of them happen to be Big Time Rush. The other four are some girls the boys befriended while on the cruise. **_(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan.)_**_**  
**_

_**Alrighty. Here is the application. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!**_

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy (or Katie):

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

_**Here are the winners for the first story, Worldwide. You can still apply for other stories too. Below the winners for the first story are the people I have eliminated, and the people who are still in the running for the other stories. If you have been eliminated, you can may submit another application if you want to. Anyway, here are the winners for the first story.  
**_

_**Kendall/Jaymie Lynn Sanders (my OC. will post the profile below) She will be the guitarist.  
**_

_**James/****Abigail Katrina Hall (abby1234) She will be the bassist.  
**_

_**Carlos/**_**Karina Claryn Hernandez (Karinablueeyes)**_** She will be the drummer.**_

_**Logan/****Kenzi Arianna Walters (the blackwriter) She will be the pianist/keyboardist**_

_**(x)=out**_

_**(sp)=still pending**_

_**Narumi Uzamaki: **_Caitlin Kelt_** (x)**_

_**Evangeline Di Korea: **_Angelina Rose_** (sp)**_

_**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **_Kylie Crawford **_(sp)_**

_**xXMissHailieJadeXx: **_Hailie Jade Sawyer_** (sp)**_

_**BellaRosa17: **_Symphony Memory Jordan_** (sp)**_

_**Logan Henderson Is Mine: **_Sophia Rikki Boniecki_ (sp)  
_

_**The Crazy Girl Next Door: **_Jenny Esteves Lopez_** (sp)**_

_**MCR-luver4all-eternity: **_Charlotte Declan Arderwell_** (x)**_

_**iBeNinja: **_Jayden Braelyn Cruz_** (sp)**_

_**Purplesycho99: **_Sabrina Anna Zahir_** (sp)**_

_**Karinablueeyes: **_Kenson Clark_** (x)**_

_**SimonSydney: **_Sydney Alverson_** (sp)**_

_**Jayley-Observer11: **_Carter Flight_** (x)**_

_**MCR-luver4all-eternity: **_Dexter Owen Dessek_** (sp)**_

Name: Jaymie Lynn Sanders

Nickname: Jay

Age: 16

Birthday: February 14th

Family: Ella Sanders (mother, 52); Devin Sanders (half-brother, 19, deceased)

Appearance: She has long, reddish-orange hair that is somewhat wavy. She has pale skin, and very faint freckles. She has ice blue eyes, and has blue and green braces. She is a bit short for her age, standing at 5'1". She is skinny, and has slight curves.

Personality: She is not a shy person at all. She will go up to anyone and say hi to them. She can get very competitive, but she is still a nice person. She is very loyal to her friends, and will do anything to protect them. She can't stand when people pick on others in a mean way, and almost always ends up getting involved. Also, she is not a prank crazy person, but she does love a good prank or two.

Bio: Her mother was pregnant with her brother Devin at 17, and her dad, age 18 at the time, abandoned the two soon after he was born. A year later, she married a college guy, and a year later he got her mom pregnant with her. They stayed together, and have been together ever since. Just a few weeks ago, Jaymie and her brother were in a car accident. Jaymie made it out alive, but her brother died in the hospital. A couple days later, her mom and dad moved them from their home in New York, New York to LA to try and forget about it. Fairly soon, Jaymie found a job as the guitarist for Big Time Rush. She told her mom that her and the other instrumentalists were traveling with Big Time Rush on their tour.

Likes: Playing guitar, hockey, competition, her friends, swimming, scuba-diving, surfing

Dislikes: Being alone, bullies, cheaters

Fears: Losing her loved ones

Favorite Color: green and blue (explaining the colors of her braces)

Style: She likes to wear graphic tees a lot, and her favorite pants to wear are skinny jeans. She has skinny jeans in all different colors, and some she even experimented with. She also doesn't mind wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt in front of guys.

Instrument (For Worldwide): Guitar

BTR Guy (or Katie): Kendall

Stories Applying For: Worldwide

Anything I Forgot?: Her brother was the one who taught her how to play the guitar.


	4. Update 2

_**So, the first chapter of Worldwide is up, and I think I have made up my mind on the OC's for My Hero, Or Death? You guys want me to announce them now, or wait till tomorrow?  
**_

**My Hero or Death?(MHOD)**- Four mysterious new girls arrive at the Palmwoods Hotel, claiming to be actresses. Oh, they can act alright. Because they are really superheroes. Not that they would tell that to anyone. They need to keep their identities a secret. So what happens when they meet the members of Big Time Rush? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos. Please be creative with powers! Also, please give them a wacky eye color, like orange or something. Their hair in hero form will be the same as their eye color.)**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan)**_

**Fans or Friends? (FOF)- **During one of their concerts, Big Time Rush meets four girls their age who are actually moving to the Palmwoods, and they start to fall for them. But they have to decide: Are they just some more fans, or could they actually be good friends? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC's for all four guys)**_

**Where Are We? (WAW_)_- **The boys are on a cruise for the summer, but the ship ends up sinking, leaving only eight survivors. Four of them happen to be Big Time Rush. The other four are some girls the boys befriended while on the cruise. **_(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan.)_**_**  
**_

_**Alrighty. Here is the application. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!**_

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy (or Katie):

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

_**Here are the winners for the first story, Worldwide. You can still apply for other stories too. Below the winners for the first story are the people I have eliminated, and the people who are still in the running for the other stories. If you have been eliminated, you can may submit another application if you want to. Anyway, here are the winners for the first story.  
**_

_**Kendall/Jaymie Lynn Sanders (my OC. will post the profile below) She will be the guitarist.  
**_

_**James/****Abigail Katrina Hall (abby1234) She will be the bassist.  
**_

_**Carlos/**_**Karina Claryn Hernandez (Karinablueeyes)**_** She will be the drummer.**_

_**Logan/****Kenzi Arianna Walters (the blackwriter) She will be the pianist/keyboardist**_

_**(x)=out**_

_**(sp)=still pending**_

_**Evangeline Di Korea: **_Angelina Rose_** (sp)**_

_**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: **_Kylie Crawford **_(sp)_**

_**xXMissHailieJadeXx: **_Hailie Jade Sawyer_** (sp)**_

_**BellaRosa17: **_Symphony Memory Jordan_** (sp)**_

_**Logan Henderson Is Mine: **_Sophia Rikki Boniecki_** (sp)**  
_

_**The Crazy Girl Next Door: **_Jenny Esteves Lopez_** (sp)**_

_**iBeNinja: **_Jayden Braelyn Cruz_** (sp)**_

_**Purplesycho99: **_Sabrina Anna Zahir_** (sp)**_

_**SimonSydney: **_Sydney Alverson_** (sp)**_

_**MCR-luver4all-eternity: **_Dexter Owen Dessek_** (sp)**_

_**BelieverInLove: **_Bailey Danielle Rose_** (sp)**_

_**Lindseylou026: **_LindseyAnne Marie Luttrell_** (sp)**_

_**AmericusyoungXoXo: **_Olivia Rose Brooks_** (x)**_

_**ConnectTheStars: **_Alyson Marie Hinton_** (sp)  
**_


	5. Winners for My Hero, Or Death?

_**Alright, I have chosen the winners for My Hero, Or Death. They will be posted below.  
**_

**My Hero or Death?(MHOD)**- Four mysterious new girls arrive at the Palmwoods Hotel, claiming to be actresses. Oh, they can act alright. Because they are really superheroes. Not that they would tell that to anyone. They need to keep their identities a secret. So what happens when they meet the members of Big Time Rush? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos. Please be creative with powers! Also, please give them a wacky eye color, like orange or something. Their hair in hero form will be the same as their eye color.)**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan)**_

**Fans or Friends? (FOF)- **During one of their concerts, Big Time Rush meets four girls their age who are actually moving to the Palmwoods, and they start to fall for them. But they have to decide: Are they just some more fans, or could they actually be good friends? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC's for all four guys)**_

**Where Are We? (WAW_)_- **The boys are on a cruise for the summer, but the ship ends up sinking, leaving only eight survivors. Four of them happen to be Big Time Rush. The other four are some girls the boys befriended while on the cruise. **_(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan.)_**_**  
**_

_**Alrighty. Here is the application. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!  
**_

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy (or Katie):

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

_**Here are the winners for the next story, My Hero, Or Death? You can still apply for other stories too. Below the winners for the story are the people I have eliminated, and the people who are still in the running for the other stories. If you have been eliminated, you may submit another application if you want to. Anyway, here are the winners for the first story.  
**_

_**Kendall/Alyson Marie Hinton (ConnectTheStars)  
**_

_**James/****Kylie Crawford (Cloudy-(TheNightMareQueen)  
**_

_**Carlos/**__**Sophia Rikki Boniecki**** (Logan Henderson Is Mine)**__**  
**_

_**Logan/****Kaia Anne Reynolds (my OC, profile will be posted below)**_

_**Katie/Dexter Owen Dessek (MCR-luver4all-eternity)  
**_

_**(x)=out**_

_**(sp)=still pending**_

_**Evangeline Di Korea: **_Angelina Rose_** (sp)**_

_**xXMissHailieJadeXx: **_Hailie Jade Sawyer_** (sp)**_

_**BellaRosa17: **_Symphony Memory Jordan_** (sp)**_

_**The Crazy Girl Next Door: **_Jenny Esteves Lopez_** (sp)**_

_**iBeNinja: **_Jayden Braelyn Cruz_** (sp)**_

_**Purplesycho99: **_Sabrina Anna Zahir_** (sp)**_

_**SimonSydney: **_Sydney Alverson_** (sp)**_

_**BelieverInLove: **_Bailey Danielle Rose_** (sp)**_

_**Lindseylou026: **_LindseyAnne Marie Luttrell_** (sp)**_

Name: Kaia Anne Reynolds

Nickname: Rey, Kaia

Age: 16

Birthday: March 11th

Family: Krystal (adopted mom, 34) and Steve (adopted father, 37)

Appearance: In human form, Kaia has natural blonde hair, and if you look closely, you can see streaks of silver. Her eyes are the same in human form as in hero form: silver. When in human form, her skin becomes paler than it is, and her hair becomes a silvery white. In human form, she is a bit short, and a bit skinny.

Personality: She rarely speaks when she meets someone new until she gets to know them better. After she knows them more, though, she still is a bit quiet. She is very caring, though, and will do anything for her friends. When she is in hero form, she is a bit more confident because no one knows who she is.

Bio: When she was a baby, her parents abandoned her, leaving her on someone's doorstep. The people who lived there, Krystal and Steve Reynolds, adopted her. She lived with them ever since. When she was 13, she discovered she could turn invisible. She decided to use this to her advantage, turning invisible whenever she wanted to be alone so no one could find her. She and her adopted parents just moved to the Palmwoods recently, and she met three other girls that also had powers. Now, they are living in LA, keeping everyone safe from harm.

Likes: her friends, helping people, her power

Dislikes: crowds, bullies

Fears: thunder

Favorite Color: red

Style: She is very simple. She doesn't wear a lot of flashy clothing, mostly because she doesn't want to be noticed by a bunch of people.

Eye Color (For MHOD): silver

Power (For MHOD): invisibility

BTR Guy (or Katie): Logan

Stories Applying For: My Hero, Or Death?

Anything I Forgot?: nope


	6. Update 3

_**Congratulations to the winners of Worldwide and My Hero, or Death? Deadline for entries for the rest of the stories will be either the end of this week, or January 1st. Depends on if I get enough entries for all the stories or not. Anyway! Here is another update. The next chapter of Worldwide should be up in an hour or so, and possibly the first chapter of My Hero, Or Death later today.  
**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan)**_

**Fans or Friends? (FOF)- **During one of their concerts, Big Time Rush meets four girls their age who are actually moving to the Palmwoods, and they start to fall for them. But they have to decide: Are they just some more fans, or could they actually be good friends? _**(Need OC's for Kendall, James, and Carlos)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC's for all four guys)**_

**Where Are We? (WAW_)_- **The boys are on a cruise for the summer, but the ship ends up sinking, leaving only eight survivors. Four of them happen to be Big Time Rush. The other four are some girls the boys befriended while on the cruise. **_(Need OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan.)_**_**  
**_

_**Alrighty. Here is the application. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!  
**_

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy (or Katie):

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

**_Here are the people who have been eliminated, and people who are still in the running for other stories._**

_**(x)=out**_

_**(sp)=still pending**_

_**Evangeline Di Korea: **_Angelina Rose_** (sp)**_

_**xXMissHailieJadeXx: **_Hailie Jade Sawyer_** (sp)**_

_**BellaRosa17: **_Symphony Memory Jordan_** (sp)**_

_**The Crazy Girl Next Door: **_Jenny Esteves Lopez_** (sp)**_

_**iBeNinja: **_Jayden Braelyn Cruz_** (sp)**_

_**Purplesycho99: **_Sabrina Anna Zahir_** (sp)**_

_**SimonSydney: **_Sydney Alverson_** (sp)**_

_**BelieverInLove: **_Bailey Danielle Rose_** (sp)**_

_**Lindseylou026: **_LindseyAnne Marie Luttrell_** (sp)**_

_**GreekGoddess11: **_Mirabel Paige Daniels_** (x)**_

_**Califorever: **_Lacille_** (x)**_

_**alwaysconfuzzled:**_ Mimi Aednat Sophia West_** (x)**_

_**Kendall'sgirl234: **_Courtney_** (x)**_

_**karinablueeyes: **_Karina Isa Hernandez_** (x)**_

_**XxBig-Time-Lover-14xX: **_Jessica Alexandra Marie cannon_** (x)**_

_**BreeZ: **_Melrose Cassidy Ferguson_** (x)**_


	7. Some Winner for the Other Stories

_**Ok, so I have the winners for Fans or Friends? I still need a few characters for the other stories. The characters I still need an OC for will be in parenthesis. I will post the winners I already have for the other stories.  
**_

**Haunted**- It's summer, and the guys are headed back to Minnesota to visit some old friends. But what happens when Carlos suggests they go check out an old hotel that's been abandoned for years? Leave it to Carlos to put the band and their friends in danger. _**(Need OC for James)**_

**Written in Pen (WIP)- **One day, the guys decide to write what their perfect girl would be out of boredom. They don't show the lists to anyone, not even each other. So what happens when, one by one, their so called "perfect girls" start to come into their lives? _**(Need OC for James)**_

**Where Are We? (WAW_)_- **The boys are on a cruise for the summer, but the ship ends up sinking, leaving only eight survivors. Four of them happen to be Big Time Rush. The other four are some girls the boys befriended while on the cruise. **_(Need OC's for James and Carlos)_**_**  
**_

_**Alrighty. Here is the application. Please be detailed. The more detailed they are, the more likely you are to be chosen. Also, please be creative! If you see that one color keeps coming up as a lot of character's favorite colors or something, think of a different one. And, if you would like to create an OC for Katie, that would be awesome! Okay. Now here they are!  
**_

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Style:

Eye Color (For MHOD):

Power (For MHOD):

Instrument (For Worldwide):

BTR Guy (or Katie):

Stories Applying For:

Anything I Forgot?:

**_Here are the winners for Fans or Friends?:_**

**_Kendall/Sabrina Anna Zahir (Purplesycho99)  
_**

**_James/Angelina Rose (Evangeline Di Korea)  
_**

**_Carlos/Jenny Esteves Lopez (The Crazy Girl Next Door)  
_**

**_Logan/Avery Lee Mason (my OC)_**

**_Winners so far for Haunted:_**

**_Kendall/Hailie Jade Sawyer (xXMissHailieJadeXx)_**

**_James/?_**

**_Carlos/Hayden Nicole King (my OC)_**

**_Logan/Bailey Danielle Rose (BelieverInLove)_**

**_Winners so far for Written in Pen?:_**

**_Kendall/Symphony Memory Jordan_**

**_James/?_**

**_Carlos/LindseyAnne Marie Luttrell_**

**_Logan/Jayden Braelyn Cruz_**

**_Winners so far for Where Are We?:_**

**_Kendall/Lydia Brynn Thayer (my OC)_**

**_James/?_**

**_Carlos/?_**

**_Logan/Sydney Alverson  
_**


	8. Rest of the Winners

**_So, I have the rest of the winners for the stories. Here they are._**

**_Haunted:_**

**_James/Kylie Raye Hart (HayleeMichelle)_**

**_Written in Pen:_**

**_James/Renadale Louise Huxley (whoabecks)_**

**_Where Are We?:_**

**_James/Mackenzie Rae Benson (JoluJasamSkate)_**

**_Carlos/Megan Diana Greene (MeganPena841)_**

**_Congratulations to all the winners of my stories. I will try and write them as soon as possible!  
_**


	9. My OC's

**_So, I realized that you don't know my characters for the other stories. So, here are MY OC's._**

**_For Haunted:_**

Name: Hayden Nicole King

Nickname: Den, Nikki

Age: 16

Birthday: March 14th

Family: Cheryl King (mother, 52) Rick King (father, 54) and Ashley King (younger sister, 14)

Appearance: She is short for her age, and has shoulder length, curly black hair. She has emerald green eyes and pale skin, and she also has traces of freckles, which can only be seen if you look a her closely. When she smiles, which she does a lot, you can see dimples, and silver and green braces.

Personality: She is very friendly and bubbly. She can be a bit hyper at times, especially when she's had lots of sugar. Despite her hyper, and occasionally annoying personality, she is a very fun-loving and kind person. She doesn't like to see people sad or unhappy, and tries her best to cheer them up. She loves her friends, and will do anything to protect them.

Bio: Hayden has lived with her parents and sister all her life. She became friends with a big group of kids when she was in pre-k. She became friends with a few girls, Hailie Sawyer, Kylie Hart, and Bailey Rose. Kylie then introduced them to four boys the same age that she was friends with, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell. Being just as fun-loving and hyper as Carlos, they instantly clicked. Then, when they were 16, the guys moved away to LA, California to become a band. While the guys were in LA, Hayden's mom got put on permanent disability, so now they are making almost no money, since her dad works from home and her mom could no longer work. But Hayden could care less, as long as she still has her family and friends.

Likes: being with her friends, exploring, trying new things, adventures, and candy

Dislikes: bullies, cheaters

Fears: death, fire

Favorite Color: green

Style: Hayden loves to wear bright colors to match her personality. She has many skinny jeans and leggings in several colors, and she also likes to wear hats and gloves. She likes to wear boots and converse, and regular sneakers on occasion.

BTR Guy (or Katie): Carlos

Stories Applying For: Haunted

Anything I Forgot?: she is a vegetarian

**_For Fans Or Friends?_**:

Name: Avery Lee Mason

Nickname: Lee

Age: 16

Birthday: December 16th

Family: Kate Mason (mother, 34) and Shelby Mason (sister, 12)

Appearance: She has long, wavy light brown hair that stops a few inches above her back. She has hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She is fairly skinny, and average height for her age. When she is reading, she wears black reading glasses.

Personality: Avery is very shy and quiet. She takes a while to open up to someone. Once she does open up, she is very caring, and a good listener. Some call her a geek because she likes to read, but in truth she isn't that smart. Her intelligence is just at a normal level, but she is a complete bookworm.

Bio: When her mom was a freshman in high school, she met a sophomore, and they ended up dating. When he was a senior and she was a junior, they decided to have sex for the first time. However, they did it with no protection, so about a month later, her mom was pregnant with her. Her mom's "high school sweetheart" abandoned her, and left her to take care of herself and Avery on her own. When her mom was a sophomore in college, she met a guy going to he same college, and they started dating. They ended up getting married, and gave birth to her half-sister Shelby. A couple of years after Shelby was born (Avery was six), her step-dad was killed in a shooting at his work. Now, it's just Avery, her mom, and her half-sister living together. They ended up moving to LA, and her sister found out about a boy band called Big Time Rush. She eventually became obsessed, and her mom decided to surprise Shelby for her birthday by going to a concert they were doing right there in LA.

Likes: Reading, writing, flowers, watching the stars

Dislikes: being called a nerd or geek, cheaters

Fears: thunder

Favorite Color: grey

Style: She likes to blend in rather than stand out, so she usually wears darker clothes like blacks and dark greys. She likes to wear skirts and leggings, and usually wears flats on her feet. She is also a fan of wearing hats.

BTR Guy (or Katie): Logan

Stories Applying For: Fans Or Friends?

Anything I Forgot?: none

**_For Where Are We?:_**

Name: Lydia Brynn Thayer

Nickname:

Age: 16

Birthday: February 14th (which she hates)

Family: Brenda Thayer (47)

Appearance: Long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. She has pale blue eyes and pale skin. She has a freckle here and there, and a skinny build.

Personality: She can be a bit quiet when she first meets someone, but she opens up quickly. She can be a bit competitive when it comes to sports, but she is still fun to be around. She doesn't like to show weakness, and rarely cries or shows someone she is sad or scared. She is almost a bit too trusting, but that doesn't stop her from trying to see the good in everyone.

Bio: She loves soccer, and has played it since she was in firs grade. Her mom started dating a guy after college, and he got her pregnant with Lydia. She broke up with him, and decided to take care of Lydia on her own. Lydia mostly fends for herself, since her mom is a work-a-holic. She is a real-estate agent, and has almost no time for her. Lydia has been saving up money since she was 10 to go on a cruise, and she had finally saved enough. So now, she was going to go by herself on a cruise for three months, and she can't wait!

Likes: being independent, sunsets, sports, friends

Dislikes: cheaters, bullies, liars

Fears: death

Favorite Color: orange

Style: She usually wears jeans and a T-shirt with the occasional sweatshirt, bu she will sometimes also wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She likes to wear sneakers a lot, and doesn't wear a lot of jewlery or make-up.

BTR Guy (or Katie): Kendall

Stories Applying For: Where Are We?

Anything I Forgot?: nope


	10. Another Story

**_Hey guys, guess what? I came up with ANOTHER story idea. It's a kind of weird idea, but I think it would be interesting to write, so I'm gonna do it. I need three OC's for Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. (James is gonna be mine. Sorry!) Anywho, just fill out the application below and post it as a review. I will decide the winners probably around three or so. I am going to a relatives house, so I will probably type the first chapter up there, but they don't have wireless internet, so I will be posting it tomorrow. Anyway, the description of the story and the application will be below. Please be detailed with your applications! It's easier to write these stories if we know more about your character. Anyway, lets move on._**

**Something Unusual**: The boys wake up one day to find that something weird has happened to them. They can all turn into animals! That's right. Kendall and Carlos can both morph into dogs, James can become a cat, and Logan can turn into a ferret. What happens when they meet four animals of the same species as them? Will they fall in love? Will they ever find a way to turn back to normal? Read and find out!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Animal You Can Turn Into:**

**BTR Guy:**

**Anything I Forgot?:**

**_Here's mine:_**

Name: Melody Anne Stewards

Age: 16 (in human years)

Birthday: October 31st

Family: Travis Stewards (53)

Appearance: When she is a human, she has long, wavy black hair that stops a few inches above her waist. She has side bangs, and she usually has her hair in a ponytail or messy bun. She has ice blue eyes and pale skin. She is short for her age, and fairly skinny. When in animal form, she has black fur, except for a white tail tip, white paws, and some white hairs on her chest and underbelly. Her eyes stay the same color as her human form, blue.

Personality: Melody is very independent, and she doesn't trust others easily. However, if she does trust someone enough to become friends, she is good listener, and very caring. She can be a bit protective of her friends, and can be stubborn at times. She is a leader most of the time, as she hates ti be dependent on people.

Bio: Melody's mom died giving birth to her. Her dad got upset and started drinking. When she was thirteen, he started abusing her. When she turned 15, she decided she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away from home. She ended up getting taken by some government scientists, and they experimented on her. She ended up being able to turn into a cat. She has lived on her own ever since, wandering the streets of California, and scrounging for food. She eventually a few other animals, all female, that had also been experimented on. She mostly stays with them, and considers them her friends.

Likes: sunsets, being independent, rain

Dislikes: having to depend on someone else, people who care only about themselves, her father, boys

Fears: thunder, fire

Favorite Color: black

Animal You Can Turn Into: cat

BTR Guy: James

Anything I Forgot?: her cat name is Cookie


	11. Winners for Something Unusual

**_Hey guys, I've chosen the winners for Something Unusual. I thought we were going to have left for my relatives house by now, but we haven't, so I will announce the winners now. :) Also, I have already typed up most of the first chapter, so that might be uploaded soon too. Anyway, here are the winners!_**

**_Kendall/Valerie Angeline Fry (MCR-luver4all-eternity)_**

**_James/Melody Anne Stewards (My OC)_**

**_Carlos/Liliana Perez (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_**

**_Logan/Karina Ellia Shaw (karinablueeues)_**

**_The first chapter should hopefully be up soon. I will try, at least.  
_**


	12. Two New OC Stories!

_**Hey everyone. So, I know I have like, a ton of other OC stories, but I just got an inspiration for a couple more. So, apply now! Deadline is 4 pm tomorrow. Please apply, and please be detailed! The more detailed your application is, the better.**_

**Insanity: The guys meet a group of four girl friends, and they instantly become close. Kendall starts to like Girl 1, but she likes James. James likes Girl 2, but she likes Carlos. Carlos likes Girl 3, but she likes Logan. And Logan likes Girl 4 but she likes Kendall. (Need 3 OC's for Kendall. James, and Logan) (Girl 1 gets James, Girl 2 gets Carlos, Girl 3 gets Kendall eventually, and girl 4 gets Logan, so make sure you are careful who you put for BTR guy.) **

**Can't Escape the Past: When Brielle is scarred by something from her recent past, her friends bring her on vacation to try and get her away for a bit. They meet Big Time Rush. The other three girls click with the guys instantly. But Bri is still hurt from her past. Can one self-obsessed teenager make her feel better?**

**(Need 3 OC's for Kendall, Carlos, and Logan)**

**Application-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Style:**

**BTR Guy:**

**Story (stories) Applying For:**

**Anything I Forgot?:**

**My OC's-**

Name: Ivy Lee Mason

Age: 16

Birthday: June 4th

Family: Keith Mason (38, father), Rachel Mason (mother, 35)

Appearance: Long, straight red hair with side bangs. She has pale skin, and doesn't have freckles. She is a little short for her age, but is average weight.

Personality: Ivy is very outgoing and friendly. She makes friends instantly, and is an easy person to talk to. She is kind, and is very caring when it comes to people being upset or hurt.

Bio: Ivy was born to Keith Mason and Rachel Mason when her mom was a junior in high school and her dad was a freshman in college. She is an only child, and sometimes gets lonely when she is alone because of this. She loves her parents dearly, and wouldn't change them for the world. She became friends with a few girls on her first day of pre-k, and the four of them have been best friends ever since.

Likes: strawberries, being with her friends, animals, rain

Dislikes: when people are upset (especially her friends), rude people

Fears: she is claustrophobic

Favorite Color: orange

Style: Ivy is very spontaneous. She usually wears whatever she happens to throw together. She is always trying new outfit combinations, and has a closet full of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

BTR Guy: Carlos

Story (stories) Applying For: Insanity

Anything I Forgot?: nope

Name: Brielle Lynn Turner (Bri or Ellie)

Age: 16

Birthday: March 11th

Family: Olivia Turner (mother, 46)

Appearance: Long, curly blonde hair that falls just past her elbows. She has piercing blue eyes and pale skin. She is pretty skinny for her age, and is average height.

Personality: When she was younger (4 years, Brielle was very kind and a friendly person. As she got a little older, about 6 years old, she started to become shy. She still talked with her friends, but she was quiet around people she just met. Now she is very shy, and doesn't talk much to people until she gets to know them well.

Bio: Brielle's father was killed when she was three years old in a car accident due to a drunk driver, leaving her and her mother on their own. When she was young, she made friends with three other girls, who are her best friends to this day. A few weeks after she turned 16, a boy from her school asked her out. She said yes, and they went out on a few dates. After that, things started to become serious, and he was now her boyfriend. That was when he started to hit her. He grew up in an abusive home, so she didn't mind it that much. At least, not until a couple months ago. After a few months of them dating, she brought him to her house alone. They went up to her room, and he raped her. When he left she called the police, crying. Hr friends and her mom found out, and now her friends found out, and now her friends are taking her on vacation to California for the summer to hopefully get her mind off it.

Likes: sweet things, sunsets, stargazing, dogs and cats

Dislikes: rain, being yelled at, people being hit

Fears: being hit again, thunder

Favorite Color: blue

Style: Brielle doesn't dress in fancy or flashy clothes. She prefers to wear darker colors and blend in. She does wear a bit of jewelry, but rarely wears makeup. She can usually be seen wearing baggy pants/jeans and a large hooded sweatshirt.

BTR Guy: James

Story (stories) Applying For: Can't Escape the Past

Anything I Forgot?: she is anorexic due to not eating because of her abusive (ex-)boyfriend


	13. Important!

_**Ok. So far I have gotten really good applications. But I haven't gotten any for Logan. I will post who I need OC's for, and who the winners are for the ones I have applications for.**_

_**Insanity:**_

_**Kendall/Malaya Surosa Sharani (WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry)**_

_**James/Catalina Elizabeth Pierce (NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore)**_

_**Carlos/My OC**_

_**Logan/?**_

_**Can't Escape the Past:**_

_**Kendall/Autumn Rose Richards (BigTimeFan50)**_

_**James/My OC**_

_**Carlos/?**_

_**Logan/?**_

_**I still need a girl for Logan in both stories and a girl for Carlos in Can't Escape the Past. Deadline is 6 pm tonight so I can get the first chapter of at least one (hopefully both) stories up by midnight. So send them in quickly please! I really need them!**_

_**Application-**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Bio:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Favorite Color:**_

_**Style:**_

_**BTR Guy:**_

_**Story (stories) Applying For:**_

_**Anything I Forgot?:**_


	14. More Winners

_**Alright. I have the winners for the rest of them. For Logan in "Insanity," the winner is Annistasia Sierra Jonee (Random Kat). The winner for Carlos in "Can't Escape the Past" is Madeline J. Short (MaddyB3). I still need an OC for Logan in "Can't Escape the Past," so I will extend the deadline until 6am tomorrow. That is the final cut. I will try to start the first chapter of "Insanity" tonight. Thank you to everyone that sent in applications. I really appreciate it.**_


	15. Last Winner!

_**I have the last winner for "Can't Escape the Past." The OC for Logan will be Charlotte Anna Vaughn. Congratulations to silentreader32456. I will upload the next chapter in a few hours. I'm home sick today, but I have to do my homework that I haven't done first. I might be able to upload a second chapter of this story and "Insanity." so everyone be sure to check back.**_


	16. Yes another story!

_**Ok, I have ANOTHER new story that i need OC's for. It's basically like all of those other stories where someone hates the guys, and they get kidnapped. The person uses the things they care about most to hit them where it hurts. But in this story, the things they care about most are their best friends from Minnesota. So, I need three OC's for Kendall, James, and Logan. I haven't decided on when the contest will be closed. Probably I will just pick the first four I get that I really like. It wil not be on a complete first come first serve basis, because I need them to be good. So send them in!**_

**_Name:_**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Appearance (no photos, I want a detailed description)_:_**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Love Interest:**

**Other:**

**Here's mine:**

**Name: Brielle Lynn Turner_  
_**

**Nickname(s): Ellie (Carlos) or Bri (everyone else)  
**

**Age: 16  
**

**Appearance (no photos, I want a description)_: _Long, wavy auburn hair and baby blue eyes. She is pale, but has no freckles. She is pretty skinny, and is fairly short for her age._  
_**

**Personality: Shy, quiet, caring. She is the smartest one of the group next to Logan.  
**

**Biography: Brielle grew up without a father, as her father left without knowing her mom was pregnant with her. After giving birth to Brielle, her mom never went out with anyone again, instead focusing on her new job as an author. Brielle learned to take care of herself at a very young age, as her mom often became too absorbed in her work to remember her. She started school in kindergarten, when she met a boy named Carlos. They instantly became friends, and he soon introduced her to his group of friends. She was devastated when the guys left, but she and the girls ended up getting signed with Gustavo a while after as an all-girl band and they are now living across the hall from the guys under the supervision of Mrs. Knight.  
**

**Likes: photography, sweets, strawberries, sunsets  
**

**Dislikes: thunder, yelling, bullies  
**

**Biggest Fear: she is very claustrophobic  
**

**Love Interest: Carlos  
**

**Other: none**


	17. Winners

_**Alright, I have the winners for the story. I know it was quick, but I really want to get started and they all had good characters. So congratulations to the winners:**_

_**"xLittleMx" with Katrina Amber Martinez as James' love interest.**_

_**"BelieverInLove" with Bailey Danielle Rose as Logan's love interest.**_

_**"KendallsWifey112" with Natalie Rose Sawyer as Kendall's love interest.**_

_**And I already have chapter one started, so I will finish that and post that probably around 2:00 pm tomorrow.  
**_


End file.
